User blog:TheIkranRider/How Would Zelda II go from the Pokemon World to Hyrule?
Last night, I couldn't stop trying to fit the pieces together. For the longest time, I always wanted to come up with a viable solution as to how/why Zelda II traveled from the Pokémon World to Hyrule. How she wound up inside the Forest/Lost Woods when Link began his journey after receiving Navi as his own guardian fairy. As mentioned earlier, she has a team of 6 consisting of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth, and Scyther; yes she has Sandshrew, but since I was young I wanted him to be a little extra from inside the Deku Tree. But there were some questions going thru my mind, like How, Why, When, and Who? Her age was based on the same age on when I got into my all-time favorite installment, around 12-13, add in 7 years making her 19-20, nearly around Link's age but a few years older, even though he has wisdom well beyond his years and she has some developmental delays not just counting her 7-year slumber. So, we kind of have the when. As for the other questions, though... My mind just went into overdrive last night. How can she, and all her Pokémon, could possibly end up in Hyrule all at once? They must be in one location, right? I never had any logical answers, other than a dimensional rip of sorts. And I wanted her to travel there and back instead of just staying in one place forever, like how Link was able to stay in the present (the future!) after the Lost Legend of Namira, or in the past like before Majora's Mask. So...my guess is that Zelda II and her Pokémon were living in the frontier, but still in the same vicinity. Unfortunately, the only Pokémon that're capable of travelling thru dimensions would be the mascots of Gen 7, which I wasn't into. So...Mew, Mewtwo or Celebi wouldn't do it, with the latter controlling time, so there must be some outside force. And my only guess was this: Rauru, the Sage of Light, the surviving Ancient Sage of Hyrule. So, we got the who. We all know that the speed of light is the fastest occurrence in the universe, and in any universe, even faster than the speed of sound; going at 186,000 miles per second. That's a hell of a lot faster than Sonic, Electrode, or perhaps Speed Form Deoxys. So, it kinda makes sense that Rauru, who possesses light, can have this happen. I think he was the one who took Zelda II and her comrades in one fell swoop to Hyrule from their home world. And I came to the conclusion that they've been brought there unawares, like as if they were asleep. So, it took place at night. Perhaps they were camping, which reminded me of that segment I posted in my Pokémon Retrospective, when I had some plushies with me when I was camping once; it was just bliss. At first, I wanted to have Akari be the person that travelled to Hyrule, but...I kinda had some Creator Backlash with that idea. So, we got 2 questions: How and Why? Then, I recalled Rauru himself, and later finding out he was Kaebora Gaebora. We see him at the start of the Adult Timeline, after seven years when Link and Zelda II were asleep for 7 years as soon as he lifted the Master Sword's hilt, and when Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm. There was a massive light before they blacked out, and we got to the Chamber of Sages in the Temple of Light, as well as the "last stronghold from Ganondorf's evil forces." We also tend to go back there after awakening each Sage, which we also get enveloped in light there and back, even when we warp from place to place using the Ocarina of Time. This all has to do with light and travel. An Ancient Sage, I'm sure, has vast knowledge and power, and since he was the only living Sage before and after each Sage was awakened, up until Zelda with her Wisdom, he could be the one that transported Zelda II and her team to Hyrule. I also think he was capable of resurrecting the Sages, after Link conquered the Temples, so I DON'T BELIEVE THEY'RE DEAD!! We now got the how. And this leaves us with one more question, and probably the most profound. Why? Out of all the Trainers in the massive world, when Kanto and Johto were discovered, why did Rauru choose her and her team, instead of those petty Trainers like Red, Ash, Gary, any of the Gym Leaders, or Elite Four members? I believe they all seem petty, so somehow Zelda II stands out. I don't think it's because of her roster, that'd be shallow. But maybe...there was probably an incident as to why Rauru intervened. Since he's vastly wise, sagacious, and can possess and manipulate Light, as well as travel, he must've known of other dimensions, perhaps the Pokémon World as well. Perhaps he was looking for a young hero with a pure heart to aid Hyrule at the advent of evil, on that night when Ganondorf entered the forbidden forest and cursed the Deku Tree when he refused to unveil the location of one of the Spiritual Stones, Kokiri's Emerald. But how/why did Zelda II stand out above them all? It could be because of her team, her skill, the fact she was pure. Rauru needed outside help, but I don't think that's the only reason. He also built the Temple of Time and sealed the gateway between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the Triforce. And he also created it to have some key elements to unlock the holy place, and his home, the Temple of Light, at the center of the Sacred Realm. So, he does have a great deal of sanctuary; it's said he's also a priest to the Golden Goddesses, so he could also be kindhearted, but also protective and stern. Once Ganondorf took away the Triforce, he was powerless. Regardless, it's possible that Zelda II can travel between worlds inside the Temple of Light using Rauru to leave and return freely. But why her? Then, I remembered my growing pains, another segment in my retrospective...a time of darkness for me. Then I thought, Perhaps she was chosen to go to Hyrule, at the forest which was used to keep outsiders at bay and to protect life; however with the Deku Tree cursed, there was no better time. So, with her close team on hand, including Sandshrew, the Pokémon disbanded as they entered Hyrule. Just as they were when Link and Zelda II had to reunite them 7 years later. They were powerless against Ganon's evil reign, as well as Rauru. So, since he had a watchful eye on both children as Kaepora Gaebora, maybe he was trying to protect them from something, to keep them away from their home world. In other words he helped them escape to Hyrule. Probably by some evil pursuer, and all he/she wanted was Zelda II to make her and her comrades hapless, the way Ganon did when she and Link were asleep, or to them presumed dead. It may have been some acquaintance to her, someone who isn't pure nor doesn't support her friends and her own desires travelling with them. And the forest was her hiding place and starting point, just as it was for Link, and how he arrived there as a newborn. True, the forest doesn't welcome outsiders, but both Link and Zelda II convinced the tree and a few inhabitants otherwise such as Saria and Navi. In conclusion, all of the interdimensional travel was done by Rauru, the Sage of Light. His capabilities utilizing this element made him travel/visit the Pokémon World, and brought Zelda II and her team to Hyrule. As an escape from a dark pursuer that she knows. And being that she had grown stronger in Link's travels and overcame Ganondorf with him, she can travel freely back and forth, much as the Ocarina of Time's warp points or the incidences in visiting the Chamber of Sages. It was during nightfall for discretion and making them travel at the velocity of light and hide them away at the Forest, and disbanded in their own suitable environments. And since she was pure of heart and Hyrule was suffering from "malevolent forces," it couldn't be more convenient. Plus, sometimes both Pokémon and Zelda have similar twerks between them, like starting perilous journeys and obtaining things, or some Pokémon could be based off of Zelda as well. So, there you have it, in case you're wondering how/why/when/who sent Zelda II to the vast, enchanted land of Hyrule. So...what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts